my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Doc McStuffins/Image Gallery
Season 1 Ep 1.: "Knight Time"/"A Bad Case of the Pricklethorns" Screenshot_2017-12-18-23-03-44.png|What's this sound effect? Ep 2.: "Out of the Box"/"Run Down Race Car" Ep 3.: "Tea Party Tantrum"/"Blast Off!" Ep 4.: "Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine!"/"The Right Stuff" Doc McStuffins Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 Ep 5.: "Gulpy, Gulpy Gators!"/"One Note Wonder" Stuffy_blows_party_horn.jpg|Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY Ep 6.: "Arcade Escapade"/"Starry, Starry Night" Ep 7.: "Ben/Anna Split!"/"That's Just Claw-ful" Ep 8.: "A Good Case of the Hiccups"/"Stuck Up" Ep 9.: "Rescue Ronda, Ready for Takeoff!"/"All Washed Up" Ep 10.: "The New Girl"/"Wrap It Up" Ep 11.: "Rest Your Rotors, Ronda!"/"Keep on Truckin'" Ep 12.: "Blame It On the Rain"/"Busted Boomer" Ep 13.: "Dark Knight"/"Hallie Gets An Earful" Ep 14.: "Break Dancer"/"Bubble Monkey" Ep 15.: "Out in the Wild"/"A Whale of a Time" Ep 16.: "The Rip Heard Round the World"/"Walkie Talkie Time" Ep 17.: "Un-Bur-Able"/"Righty-on-Lefty" Ep 18.: "Hallie's Happy Birthday"/"Shark-Style Toothache" Ep 19.: "Awesome Possums"/"The Bunny Blues" Ep 20.: "Get Set to Get Wet"/"Loud Louie" Ep 21.: "Caught Blue-Handed"/"To Squeak, or Not to Squeak" Ep 22.: "Doctoring the Doc"/"Hot Pursuit" Ep 23.: "Boo-Hoo to You!"/"It's Glow Time" Ep 24.: "Chilly Gets Chilly"/"Through the Reading Glasses" Ep 25.: "My Huggy Valentine"/"Dusty Bear" Doc McStuffins Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR WHINNY, ANIMAL 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 Doc McStuffins Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR WHINNY, ANIMAL 02_2.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 Ep 26.: "Bronto Boo-Boos"/"Brontosaurus Breath" Season 2 Ep 1.: "Doc McStuffins Goes McMobile"/"Chip Off the Ol' Box" Ep 2.: "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm"/"Lamb in a Jam" Ep 3.: "Diagnosis Not Even Close-is"/"Bronty's Twisted Tail" Ep 4.: "Frida Fairy Flies Again"/"A Tale of Two Dragons" Ep 5.: "Think Pink"/"You Foose, You Lose" Ep 6.: "Leilani's Luau"/"Karate Kangaroos" Ep 7.: "Doc to the Rescue"/"Don't Knock the Noggin" Ep 8.: "Disco Dress Up Daisy"/"The Glider Brothers" Ep 9.: "Kirby and the King"/"Bubble Monkey, Blow Your Nose!" Ep 10.: "Professor Pancake"/"You Crack Me Up" Ep 11.: "A Very McStuffins Christmas" Ep 12.: "The Doctor Will See You Now"/"Lil' Egghead Feels the Heat" Ep 13.: "The Big Sleepover"/"No Sweetah Cheetah" Ep 14.: "Big Head Hallie"/"Peaches Pie, Take a Bath!" Ep 15.: "Celestial Celeste"/"Run Doc Run!" Ep 16.: "A Fairy Big Knot"/"Rosie the Rescuer" Ep 17.: "Crikey! It's Wildlife Will!"/"Rootin' Tootin' Southwest Sal" Ep 18.: "Take Your Doc to Work Day"/"Blazer's Bike" Ep 19.: "The Big Storm"/"Spritzy Mitzi" Ep 20.: "Dad's Favorite Toy"/"Chilly and the Dude" Ep 21.: "Sir Kirby and the Plucky Princess"/"Serpent Sam Makes a Splash" Ep 22.: "The Wicked King and the Mean Queen"/"Take a Stroll!" Ep 23.: "Oooey Gablooey Springs a Leak"/"There's a King in Your Tummy!" Ep 24.: "Doc's Busy Day"/"Wrong Side of the Law" Ep 25.: "Mirror, Mirror on My Penguin"/"Hide and Eek!" Doc McStuffins Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 26.: "McStuffins School of Medicine"/"The Super Amazing Ultra Hoppers" Ep 27.: "Let the Nightingale Sing" Ep 28.: "Hazel Has a Sleepover"/"My Breakfast With Bronty" Ep 29.: "Training Army Al"/"Sproingo Boingo Takes the Leap" Ep 30.: "Shell Shy"/"Commander No" Ep 31.: "The Flimsy Grumpy Bat"/"Rockstar Ruby and the Toys" Ep 32.: "A Day Without Cuddles!"/"Collide-o-Scope" Ep 33.: "Crash Course"/"Luna on the Moon-a" Ep 34.: "Fully in Focus"/"Picky Nikki" Ep 35.: "Getting to the Heart of Things"/"Toy in the Sun" Season 3 Ep 1.: "A Big Pain in Teddy's Tummy"/"Slip N' Slide" Ep 2.: "Itty Bitty Bess Takes Flight"/"Boxed In" Ep 3.: "Top Lamb"/"Molly Molly Mouthful" Stuffy_rings_a_bell_with_his_tail.jpg|What's this sound effect? Ep 4.: "Doc's Dream Team"/"Filling Chilly" Ep 5.: "Fetchin' Findo"/"Twin Tweaks" Ep 6.: "A Dragon's Best Friend" Ep 7.: "Take Your Pet to the Vet"/"Master and Commander" Ep 8.: "Stuffy & Squibbles"/"Queen of Thrones" Ep 9.: "Three Goats A'Cuddlin'"/"Swimmer's Belly" Ep 10.: "Huggable Hallie"/"Pop-Up Paulo" Ep 11.: "Nurse's Office"/"A Case of the Glitters" Ep 12.: "Doc McStuffins Goes to Washington"/"Winded Winnie" Ep 13.: "Hallie Halloween"/"Don't Fence Me In" Ep 14.: "Demitri the Dazzling!"/"Smitten With a Kitten" Ep 15.: "The Search for Squibbles"/"Factory Fabulous" Ep 16.: "Lambie Gets the Linties"/"Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo Boo" Ep 17.: "The New Nurse"/"Chilly's Loose Button" Ep 18.: "Say It Again, Sadie"/"Mind Over Matter" Ep 19.: "Snowy Gablooey"/"Goooooal!" Ep 20.: "Space Buddies Forever!"/"Liv Long and Pawsper" Ep 21.: "Kirby's Derby"/"Ticklish Truck" Ep 22.: "Blast Off to the Unknown!"/"Bust a Move" Ep 23.: "Baby McStuffins"/"Selfless Snowman" Ep 24.: "St. Patrick's Day Dilemma"/"A Giant Save" Ep 25.: "Runaway Love"/"Tour De McStuffins" Ep 26.: "Hooty's Duty"/"A Cure for a King" Ep 27.: "Bringing Home Baby" Ep 28.: "Baby Names"/"Night Night, Lala" Ep 29.: "The Lady in the Lake"/"Black Belt Kangaroos" Ep 30.: "Joni the Pony"/"Sleepless in Stuffyland" Ep 31.: "The Scrapiest Dragon"/"Going for Broke" Season 4 Ep 1.: "Welcome to McStuffinsville" Chilly_ringing_the_bell.jpg|What's this sound effect? Ep 2.: "First Day of Med School"/"Stuffy Gets His Scrubs" Ep 3.: "Night Shift"/"Check-Up Chilly" Ep 4.: "Project Nursery Makeover"/"Stuffy's Ambulance Ride" Ep 5.: "Made to Be a Nurse"/"Rescue at the Ranch" Ep 6.: "CeCe's First Bath"/"The Most Impatient Patient" Ep 7.: "Chilly's Snow Globe Shakeup"/"Hoarse Hallie" Ep 8.: "A Lesson in Diagnosis"/"Karaoke Katie's Opening Night" Ep 9.: "Nikki's Night in the E.R."/"Royal Buddies" Ep 10.: "Bouncy House Boo Boos"/"The Best Therapy Pet Yet" Ep 11.: "The Mayor's Speech"/"The Lake Monster" Ep 12.: "Chuck Learns to Look!"/"Birthday Party Emergency" Ep 13.: "Camille Gets Over the Hump"/"Willow's Wonky Whiskers" Ep 14.: "Into the Hundred Acre Wood!" Ep 15.: "Mole Money, Mole Problems"/"Yip, Yip, Boom!" bandicam 2018-06-03 19-02-33-847.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 Ep 16.: "Get-Well Gus Gets Well"/"Triceratops Trouble" Ep 17.: "Hannah the Brave"/"Waddly's Huggy Overload" Ep 18.: "Lambie Stuffy Switcharoo"/"The Sleepwalking King" Ep 19.: "Count Clarence's Daytime Adventure"/"Dixie Gets Glued" Ep 20.: "Lambie and the McStuffins Babies" toy train whistle blowing.jpg|What's this sound effect? Ep 21.: "The Emergency Plan"/"What a Quack" Ep 22.: "First Responders to the Rescue" Ep 23.: "Mermaid in the Midfield"/"Whole Lotta Hula" Ep 24.: "Daisy Makes the Call"/"Visiting Hours" Ep 25.: "Stuffy's Wild Pet"/"On Call Ball" Ep 26.: "On a Roll!"/"Home Is Where the Fruit Is" Season 5 Ep 1.: "The Pet Rescue Team" bandicam 2019-10-18 09-36-44-513.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE, THREE STOOGES 01 bandicam 2019-10-18 09-43-44-080.jpg|Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP Ep 2.: "A Pet for Everyone" bandicam 2019-10-18 09-55-11-580.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 Ep 3.: "The Doc McStuffins Christmas Special" Ep 4.: "Toys in Space" Ep 5.: "Adventures in Babyland" Ep 6.: "Stuffy's Safari" What episodes are these shots from? Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries